建筑
Throughout the Vale of Redemption, there are multiple structures you will encounter on a regular basis. Each structure has a different purpose and depending on which structure, can be captured or destroyed. 防御塔 Towers are the most common type of structure on the Vale of Redemption. Its purpose is to help protect your 水晶 from being destroyed. As you progress down a lane, you will encounter 3 towers. In the early game, players typically will take shelter under these as they tend to deal a large amount of damage to the enemy. Towers are formidable and can attack on their own. The tower's attack range is indicated by a coloured circle that surrounds the structure. A tower prioritises its attacks with three rules, a tower will: # Fire at the first enemy unit that enters its attack range. # Attempt to kill all allied 贡品 before turning onto Contestants. # Override both these rules if an enemy Contestant attacks an allied Contestant within the tower's attack range. As of Patch V2.8, towers deal increased damage with every consecutive strike on a Contestant. This keeps from players being able to easily push a single lane without the help of 贡品 as it approaches late-game. Experienced players will often allow their allied Tributes to approach an enemy tower before themselves, so that they are able to absorb the tower's damage. Players can continue to avoid taking any tower damage by retreating before the last tribute falls and by ensuring to not deal damage to the enemy Contestants while inside the turret's attack range. Destroying a tower grants +150 to you and each of your teammates. 高地塔 Suppressors are structures in the Vale of Redemption that act as barriers which border each team's base. There are four Suppressors located on the Vale of Redemption. Unlike 防御塔, Suppressors do not fight back. It is safe for Contestants to approach a Suppressor without the need of allied Tributes. Destroying an enemy Suppressor does not grant any , however it increases your chances of becoming victorious in battle as it will cause your 水晶 to spawn Enraged 贡品 that will assist pushing down the lane that your destroyed the Suppressor in. Unlike all other structures in the Vale, Suppressors can respawn after 5 minutes of being destroyed. If an enemy Suppressor respawns, the Gyro will cease to spawn friendly Enraged Tributes for that lane. However, if an allied Suppressor respawns, it will give the team an extra layer of protection - allowing them to make a comeback. 神坛 There are two Shrines in the Vale of Redemption, which are located opposite to each other, on the edges of the Jungle. They are typically an important feature in battles as it helps give your team an advantage over the opponent. These Shrines unlock on the third minute of the match and are therefore open for Contestants to claim. Standing in the centre of an unlocked Shrine for 8 seconds will cause it to lock for a total of 90 seconds; temporarily granting your team with a buff. Capturing shrines can be deemed difficult if the enemy attempts to kill you while you as you try to stay alive within the bounds of the shrine. Once unlocked, opponents will be able to capture it for themselves. Captured shrines will give your team the following advantage: * 单一神坛:单一神坛的增益效果让己方队员在达成最后一击时多获得+5的金币 . * 双神坛: 双神坛的增益效果将提高己方队员10%的攻击力和10%的魔法强度. : 双神坛增益是对对手的极大优势，你值得拥有. 水晶 The Gyro is a structure in the Vale of Redemption that holds the source of each teams power and is what each team must protect to ensure that they are not defeated in battle. Once the game begins, the Gyro is able to spawn a wave of 贡品 down each lane every 30 seconds. Unlike 防御塔, the Gyro is defenseless and cannot hit back to enemy Contestants or Tributes. However, the Gyro is immune to any damage as long as base-towers or 高地 (owned by the enemy) are standing. Whichever team can destroy the enemy's Gyro first will be victorious. 资源 * The Vale of Redemption - Fates Forever Forums